poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Library of Sports/Autobot games Announcements/CHS Rally song
Here is the scene at the library of Sports, Announcements and a song in Olympics Transformers Special. view the Library of Sports on Cybertron. Knock Out, the Autobots, ponies and Steam engines arrive in front of Gordon and Bumblebee Bumblebee: So, found what those library books up to? Gordon: Not now, Bumblebee. I have an important emergency to deal with here. Bumblebee: Oh. Knock Out: We got your embedded message, Gordon. Is Equestrian Magic on the loose? Has one the villains returned? Gordon: Nope, Not yet. Pinkie Pie: gasps Has a gigantic cake monster covered the entire planet of Cybertron in cake? Vampos: No, it isn't! Gordon: groans I was going to transform into robot mode and show everyone why I haven't been pulling the Express lately. But I think my T-Cog isn't working properly. Boogly: Okay, You better calm down, we know where to find the book of sports. Pinkie: him the book Found it! Boogly: Perfect! Gordon: to transform but fails See? Globert: Oh dear. Sunset Shimmer: forward with a spanner Let me help you, Gordon. fixing Gordon's T-Cog Gordon: Thanks. Sunset: fixing Gordon's T-Cog There, that should fix it. Gordon: No problem. Meltus: Hey, look what I found! Zorch: What is it Meltus? Meltus: This is the Book of Sports! Flain: Really? holds up the book to show everyone Snoof: Wow, I really love sports, and Defiantly Skiing! Sunset: What does it say? Meltus: The book of Sports. Sunset: I meant on the inside. Meltus: Sorry. opens the book Meltus: See, it's Swimming. Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Meltus: Next comes Cycling. Applejack: Yee-haw! Meltus: Then running. Pinkie: Wowza! Meltus: Tennis. Rarity: Fabulous. Meltus: Archery. Fluttershy: Cool! Meltus: Soccer. Sunset: My kind of sport. Meltus: Skiing. Snoof: Aw, yeah! Meltus: Even Skating! Rockit: Alright! Meltus: and Also Golfing! Flain: Amazing! Sunset: Hay, He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. Pinkie: Who? Sunset: A Mystery guy. Applejack: What did he look like? Sunset: Optimus. Rainbow: Seriously? Fluttershy: Do you think he came through the portal from Autobot planet? Applejack: Don't ya mean Cybertron? Fluttershy: Oh yeah, now I get it. Sunset: I'm not technically sure. Glomp: Neither am I. Sunset: I totally forgot. Burnard is on Cybertron right now. Burnard: Ok? Sunset: Burnard? What are you doing here? I thought you were back on Earth at the Autobot base. Burnard: Well, I saw a strange guy here, and he's trying to check out the Portal! Pinkie: Really? Burnard: Yeah. Sunset: Did he look like Optimus? Burnard: Well, yes, it was Optimus, But i Can't tell which is which. Sunset: You mean you can't tell between Optimus Prime and Orion Pax. Burnard: Well, Okay. James transforms into robot mode and grabs a keytar James: Let's rock! James plays, he begins to float into the air and is filled with Cybertronian Energy Burnard: Awesome! keeps playing and blows a kiss to Rarity Rarity: Pretty great! suddenly, James starts to feel weak and converts back into a train James: I don't feel so well. in the hall, the Star finishes taking the energy Orion Pax: Sweet. in the library Rarity: gasps James! All of your Cybertronian Energy is gone! James: Oh my. tries to transform but fails James: Oh no, It's not working! Percy: That's because all of your Cybertronian Energy's been drained! Thomas: That's not good! Arcee: Thomas? How did you get here so fast? Thomas: I found out that Orion is in the Crystal Planet team! Sunset: You've seen the mystery guy too? Rarity: You've seen him? Thomas: Yeah. Pinkie: What did he look like? Thomas: Optimus. Sunset: But he's not Optimus anymore, he lost his memory and became Orion Pax. Slumbo: He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. Thomas: Did he have any features that looked like Optimus'? Slumbo: Not really. Princess Celestia: Attention, everypony. Lyra: Okay. Princess Celestia: Today, our planets, Cybertron, Earth and Mixel Planet will face off against Crystal Planet in the first ever Autobot Games. Pinkie Pie: Amazing! cheers Thomas: This is awesome! Gordon: onto the stage and grabs a microphone Thomas: Gordon is ready. Gordon: Listen, We're here to tell you about Crystal Planet. Rainbow Dash: They may be tough to beat but we can take the heat. Gordon: Our friendship is so strong, they can't break it. Rainbow Dash: Anything they have, we can take it. Gordon: Crystal Planet civilians are super quick, super intelligent and super tricky. Rainbow Dash: Just like Shadowbolts! Gordon: But there's one thing they're not. They aren't Autobots or Wondercolts. Rainbow Dash: Right you are! Gordon: singing his Autobot rally song Rainbow Dash: in Gordon: We've fought magic more than once.~ Rainbow Dash: We've grown stronger through the years.~ Gordon: And come out on top.~ Rainbow Dash: We can do this all together and clinch the win.~ Gordon: There's others schools, but none can make those claims.~ Rainbow Dash: Come on and help us win.~ All: Na, na-na-na-na, Oh!~ Gordon: Together, we can make our mark.~ Rainbow Dash: Come cheer our name.~ Gordon: And we will make it through.~ Rainbow Dash: And prove that we are Canterlot.~ Gordon: And make our mark for sure.~ Rainbow Dash: Together, we will make it to the games.~ Gordon: This will be our year to win these games.~ Rainbow Dash: And together, we will make our mark.~ Gordon: We'll always be Wondercolts forever.~ Rainbow Dash: As our friendship lights the way.~ Gordon: And now the time has finally arrived.~ Rainbow Dash: We'll win this one for sure.~ Gordon: Cause we've believe the magic of friendship!~ Rainbow Dash: Can get us through these games.~ Gordon: And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive!` Rainbow Dash: We will make it to the top.~ Gordon: We're not the school we we're before.~ Rainbow Dash: Our legacy will endure.~ Gordon: Yeah, we're different now.~ Rainbow Dash: We overcame the Obstacles we've faced.~ All: Overcame the Obstacles we've faced.~ Gordon: Like Ursula, Scar, Frollo and Ratcliffe!~ Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! We are the Wondercolts!~ Gordon: We're The Engines of the Mixels!~ Ratchet: We are the Autobots!~ Rainbow Dash: We'll never bow (oh,oh)~ All: Hey, hey!~ Gordon: So get ready to see us in first place~ James: We'll be sure that we win this race~ Gordon: We'll always be Wondercolts forever~ All: Three! Two! One! Go!~ Rainbow Dash: And now our time has finally arrived~ All: And you know that at the end of the day~ Gordon: Cause we've believe the magic of friendship!~ All: It is we who survive~ All: It is we who survive~ All: Na, na, na-na-na-na All: It is we who survive~ gains Cybertronian Armor Gordon: We'll always be Wondercolts forever~ Rainbow Dash: And now our time has finally arrived~ Gordon: Cause we've believe the magic of friendship!~ All: And you know that at the end of the day~ It is we who survive?~ At the end of the day, it is we who survive~ At the end of the day, it is we who survive!~ Henry (EG): That was epic! Gordon, Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts